The Unexpected Character
by Jellyfish-Deva
Summary: She was the wife and true love of Peter Pan and the mother of the well known Rumpelstiltskin. She died in an attack when Rumpel was 5. She was the reason peter pan wanted to stay young and why the dark one always makes gold. She was something or rather someone that was never meant to be part of the story. She couldn't wait to be reunited with them. SI-OC
1. Prologue

**The Unexpected Character**

 _Summary: She was the wife and true love of Peter Pan and the mother of the well known_ _Rumpelstiltskin. She died in an attack when Rumpel was 5. She was the reason peter pan_ _wanted to stay young and why the dark one likes gold. She was something or rather someone_ _that was never meant to be part of the story._

 **Prologue**

In the middle of nowhere, a portal was opened. A woman could be seen thrown out. " Ow! " the woman said, rubbing her head. She slowly stood up and looked at her surroundings. All she saw were trees. She looked to see if there was anything to help her indicate where she was. Nothing. As she was stepping forward she tripped on a box.

She face planted on the grass and then turned over so she faced upwards. As she layed down and looked upon the stars in the sky, she contemplated whether or not she should take a nap first or look in the box. She wasn't even going to question the fact that she was going to open the box because she had always been curious for her own good. She shook her head before her mind could wander to other points in her other lives where she got curious for her own good.

" After all, 'curiosity killed a cat, but satisfaction brought it back'" she said and wasn't that the truth, although unlike the cat she had more than 9 lives.

She sat up and the first thing she did was grab her golden blonde hair and put it into a bun, even though she didn't have a scrunchie. Living as long as she had and having long hair in most of her lives. She folded her legs in a criss cross style and fixed her top. She was wearing a dark purple puffy shirt with a black corset on top, and her tan high waisted pants with her dark brown knee length boots. She also had her midnight blue caped hood. As she opened the box her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

' _Looks like I've been here before. Which me?'_

That question went completely out her mind, she heard a baby's wail. Her head turned to the direction and she quickly stood up and ran. As she found the baby, she took it into her arms and started rocking it in her arms.

* * *

3 Years Later

* * *

As she entered her apartment with lily, she hanged her keys, put her mail and bag down, and took off her heels. She groaned when they were finally off. First, she went to put Lily on the rug and put her something to watch. Then, she went to her bedroom and started take her clothes to get into more comfy clothes. She put grey yoga pants and a stretchy shirt that went mid thigh. Going back into the living room, she got her hair clipper and clipped her hair, as to get it out of her face. She got her mail from the table and looked through it. Seeing the red envelope, she opened it and saw certain information that made her tilt her head in curiosity. All she had to think was

' _Another baby?'_

Her eyes flickered over to Lily. She wouldn't mind to have another one again, she just worried about her little baby getting hurt. Three years ago when she had time to open the box, it had said that her son would be the one to find her. Her little Rumple.

Before she had even been sucked through the portal, she had been revived in the enchanted forest long enough to see black and purple clouds coming over the forest. It seemed like her magic worked in that world because it reacted instantly and transported in a place where there was no magic. Although she could use some of it, it took a great amount of energy to do so and that was only because she had magic for a long time.

She looked in the back of the envelope and it said

' _Baby- Emma Swan '_

The information about the orphanage was below. She went over to her child that was watching a Disney movie and asked

" Lily, do you want a baby sister?"

Lily looked up at her with her shining brown eyes looking at her with curiosity and excitement.

"Yes! Mummy we gonna get a baby?! I can be a sister! Mummy, I'm gonna be a sister!"

Lily shouted and started rambling on about being a big sister. She looked at her loving daughter, her little tiger lily, with a fond smile. She went to the phone and went to call the adoption agency.

 _ **Few Months Later . . . .**_

"Hello Emma, welcome to my family"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Remember to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

The elevator opened with a ding. In walked in Emma Gold, although she kept Swan in her middle name _( their family had a tradition of having a type of animal as their middle name. Lily's was Tiger and Mom's was Snake)_ , wearing an outfit that her sister had chosen. The dress was rather tight, and the heels were a bit too high for her to walk, but the hot pink dress at least went to her knees, and she could use more practice walking in heels for who knows how long. Both of the sisters admired their mother for being able to do anything in heels. She could sprint, run, climb, and walk in them. When they had asked her why she didn't just wear comfortable shoes or if she was just wearing them for fashion, their mom had told them that she always admired cat women for it.

So back to where she was now. She looked around and started walking towards to her _'date.'_ as Ryan found her he stood up "Emma?" he questioned, not sure if it was her or not.

"Ryan?" Emma replied with a smile. "You look relieved," she observed

"Uh, well, it is the internet. pictures can be.." he said relieved that she actually looked like her photo.

"Fake, outdated, stolen from a victoria's secret catalog." she continued his sentence. They both laughed at the prosperity.

"so. . ." Emma began, unsure of how to start this. She didn't usually go on dates.

" so . . . um, tell me something about yourself, Emma" Ryan said.

 _'like she was going to tell him about her family.'_ Emma thought. Her mom had taught her to never give anything about herself when she was at work. She had made a story about her life, as to not give anything away.

"Oh, uh, well, today's my birthday," she said with a small grin. As soon as she was done with this, she could go home and celebrate her birthday with her family.

"And you're spending it with me? what about your friends?" he said, surprised that she was spending it with him and trying to move away from the topic.

"Kind of a loner," she said casually.

" And. . . you don't like your family?" he said carefully, not wanting to bring up anything bad.

She kept herself calm. No matter how fake her cover was, she didn't like it when people told her that she didn't like or didn't care about her family. She breathed in and out and replied " No family to like," with a tilt in her head. She didn't really want to discuss family with him,

"No family to like," she said her expression was slowing turning into a frown.

"Oh, come on, everyone has a family," Ryan said to her, it was a bit of a mocking tone in it with a hint of pity.

"Technically, yea, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?" she'll make him run, he was getting on her nerves.

"Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met" he said. They both laughed. She couldn't wait to have her fun when it was her turn.

"Okay, your turn. No, wait. Let me guess. Um, you are handsome, charming. . ."

"Go on," he said a smile on his face, his ego growing by the compliment.

She continued "the kind of guy who - - and stop me if I get this wrong- embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." she said her eyes narrowing and the beginning of a smirk on her face.

Chuckling nervously he responded "What?"

" And the worst part of all of this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date," she said with a stern voice. She was taught at an early age, by her mother, to always be loyal to the ones you love.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." she answered.

" You're a bail bondsman," he said, back straightening to make himself bigger. Like that would intimidate her.

" A bail bonds person." she corrected.

He huffed, turned his head, looking around to see if he could find a way out. Once he found one, he grabbed the small table and flipped it.

Emma was rather startled at the action and quickly got up. She looked down and sighed, some of the wine had spilled onto her dress.

"Really?"

Ryan ran out the doors, trying to get to his car as fast as possible. He ran into the street, dodging the incoming vehicles.

Emma just walked, well not walked but speed walking. She didn't avoid the cars, but the cars were dodging her. As Ryan finally got inside his car, he turned the keys and started to press on the pedal, wanting to get out of town as soon as possible." Come on." Of course, he couldn't drive because of the wheel clamp, that he hadn't noticed. As he had just noticed, Emma walked up to him.

He quickly tried to find another way out " You don't have to do this. I can pay you. I've got money."

"No, you don't, and if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family," she said giving him one last chance.

"What the hell do you know about family, huh?" he spat.

It was that sentence that ticked her off. She had a family, and she loved them, and she was loyal to them, unlike this guy. Her temper had risen and when it did she sometimes, only sometimes, got irrational. That's why she did what she did. She got his head and slammed his face into the wheel.

"Everything," she said smugly.

* * *

As Emma opened the door, she was greeted by her family.

"Surprise!" shouted both her sister and mom.

This was one of the many things she would never get used to. Coming home to see that her family was there, waiting for her. She knew how lucky she had gotten, being part of such an amazing family. To have a sister and a mom. Her mom never denied that she wasn't their biological parent, but she said she was their mother nonetheless and she loved them like her own.

As they brought Emma to the kitchen, she saw that her mother had cooked her favorite foods and she was positive that the decorating on the cake was lily's design. Mom was in her favorite light blue dress with white lace trimming on the outer parts of the dress and surrounding her waist. Her golden hair was in waves falling down to her back, although there was a blue ribbon that was tied in the back keeping strands of her hair out of her face. To finish it up, mom had put on red sister, Lily, was wearing a dark purple dress with sleeves that ended to her knees. Her hair was in a bun, but she had loose strands on each side of her face. For makeup, her sister, she put on mascara and dark eyeshadow.

As they lit the cake, they started to sing

" Happy Birthday to you

happy birthday to you

happy birthday dear Emma

happy birthday to you!"

they finished off with a laugh.

Emma laughed in joy and blew out the candles. Once that was done, she went around and hugged them. Angel, the mom, went to get the presents from the room, they heard the doorbell ring.

" Do you know who that is?" asked Emma, she hadn't been expecting anyone.

"No. you sit here, I'll go get it," replied Lily. she opened the door, and when she looked down, she saw a kid.

"Can I help you?" asked Lily raising one eyebrow, both of the sisters had acquired that habit from their mother _( the eyebrow of doom they both secretly called it)._

" Are you Emma Gold?" asked the kid. What would a kid want with Emma?

"No. just wait a-" Lily couldn't finish off her sentence as Emma was already heading to the door.

"Yea. Who are you?" said Emma, stepping up beside Lily.

"My names Henry. I'm your son." said the ki- Henry. Both of the sisters looked dumbfounded, not knowing what to do in this type of situation. So they did what they usually did when they didn't know what to do or when a situation just got too weird or crazy or uncomfortable.

Turning their head, they both shouted, "Mom!" yes they called her because she knew what to do in any situation no matter how odd.

Henry took the opportunity to slip past them. He went to what looked at the kitchen and found food and a birthday cake. A woman had walked in, and her eyes landed on him. Her seemed like she was trying to figure something out.

Angel had looked at the unexpected boy that had apparently come in the apartment. She had one look at him, and her mind went to one of many children she had, her little Rumple. The boy had some resemblance to him. The hair and a few his facial features. Besides that, she could see a bit of Emma in him and looked to be about 10, so in conclusion, he was Emma's child.

Sometimes she was born in the same world but in a different dimension. She forgot a bit about that world where she was Peter's wife and Rumple's mother. She didn't forget about them, oh no she never forgot her family. She had forgotten the customs, and the roads, all that she could remember was that it was more based on magic and things that you read in fairy tales. Most of her memories of that life were focused on her boys.

Back to the boy, " Do you want something to eat? Umm " she said

"Henry. My names Henry and yes please," he responded, staring at her. She smiled at him and went to get him a plate of food. She had a feeling that something was going to change their lives.

* * *

 **AN: So I hope you review and give me your thoughts or any questions you would like to be answered. Also make sure to visit some of my other stories!**


End file.
